Kieran O'Connell
Kieran O'Connell was the local priest active in St. Anne's Church in the French Quarter. Fully aware of the supernatural, he was a member of the Faction prior to its disbandment by Elijah Mikaelson. Turned by Niklaus Mikaelson to give him a chance to say goodbye to his niece Camille O'Connell, Kieran went insane due to a hex placed on him earlier and was killed by Klaus a second time to save her. The Originals Season 1 In Marcellus, In M is for Mikaelson In Mothers, In Communitas, In Performances, In Le Serpent dans le Jardin, In Danse Macabre, In Blood For Blood, In Traitors, In Miracle, In The Faction, In Liturgical Consternations He later hitched a ride on the Anchor to the Other Side during its collapse and was able to return to the land of the living with no one the wiser for some time. He explained to his parishioners that he'd faked his death but would not disclose the reason. He remained in the position for several months while the Mikaelsons travelled to and from the city. Kieran helped Camille pack and drove her to the airport, and she was shot while on the phone with him. With the help of the ghost of Marie Laveau, Kieran discovered a second White Oak Stake (the only weapon that can kill an Original Vampire) underneath the church. He was later approached by the Shachath with the promise to help him eliminate Klaus and Elijah. When St. Anne's Church became a refuge for werewolves once again, Kieran put his foot down and was confronted by Genevieve and Francesca Correa, the city's new queen. Francesca informed him that he was only alive because he was of use, and in response, Kieran drove the werewolves out of the church. When Francesca returned, he fought the werewolf in single combat and snapped her neck in the aisle of the sanctuary. This action led to Elijah disbanding the Faction, as he saw it becoming unstable, and reestablished Mikaelson rule in the Quarter. The following evening, Kieran was part of a group that assaulted Lafayette Cemetery, and he fought a shapeshifted Klaus, injuring the wolf in the shoulder. He was later driven off. In Let Her Go, he holes up in St. Anne's church. In Falling Slowly, he discovers that The Shachath has taken Davina's form and exhumes Davina's grave to discover the girl's corpse. In All I Need, he remains in the church, rebuffing any attempts to get him to leave it. He considers this penance for his sins. In Pretty Wicked Things, Cami informs him that she has survived and is a vampire. She is willing to help him overcome the madness the Shachath has inflicted, but he is convinced she isn't real and almost kills her. In The Destroyer, a dying Analektos charges him with guardianship of the transmorgified Angelique Mikaelson and spirits him out of the crumbling city. He begins to watch over Angelique from afar. The Originals Season 2 In Seven Months Later, he dies from Christabella's hex as a message to the Mikaelsons to surrender Angelique or more death will follow. Personality Trivia * As a vampire, Kieran is filled with a nigh-suicidal self-loathing. Quotes Appearances * 22/78 (TO) * 3/22 (TOS) * 25 (Total) (TO S1) (21/24) * Marcellus * M is for Mikaelson * Mothers * Communitas * Performances * Le Serpent dans le Jardin * Danse Macabre * Blood For Blood * Traitors * Miracle * The Faction * Liturgical Consternations * Our Family's Hope * The Puppet Mistress * Buried Beneath * Revivify * Let Her Go * Falling Slowly * All I Need * Pretty Wicked Things * The Destroyer (TO S2) (1/22) * Seven Months Later (TOS) * The Priest's Niece * Age of Extinction * Tomorrow Doesn't Exist Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 2 Characters Category:Vampires Category:Mentally Ill Characters Category:Canonical characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season 1 Characters Category:The Originals Season 1 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 2 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 2 Antagonists Category:The Originals Main Characters